


Mariana's Revenge

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: Ann Walker learns a few secrets, Anne Lister is in a scrape, BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mariana is angry & Jealous, NSFW, Scolds bridle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: A letter and a beautifully decorated chest had been sent to Ann Walker from Mariana Lawton, one of Anne Listers closest friends and an ex-lover.  She had visited Shibden over a month ago and Ann recalled how uncomfortable and upset she had been with that woman in the house. She had been  civil to their visitor as courtesy demanded but was more than happy to wave her carriage off and close the door.It seemed strange then that Mariana had sent her and not Anne the items.





	1. Mariana pays a visit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Mariana was a bad person and though it's easy to judge her by today's standards it was a very different time back then. That being said she is the villain of my story. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment x

Marianas carriage pulled up at shabby little Shibden and she smiled. Of course it would be different between her and Freddy now she was married to her funny little friend Miss Walker. That didn't mean they couldn't fuck like they usually did, she was looking forward to all the stolen kisses and quick but very satisfying fumbles when the wife was out of the way. Wonder if it will be more of a turn on now she's married and we are sneaking around more than we usually have to. Her life with Charles was intolerable and she needed her Freddy fix more than ever. 

Anne Lister came out of the door dressed in a dark blue jacket with matching cravat and skirt. Mariana eyed her up and down, she was not used to seeing the other woman in anything but black. "Mary what a pleasant surprise I thought you were arriving later". Anne hugged her and kissed her cheek but it felt formal and without the usual heat of their kisses. She also noticed how Fred didn't linger to close to her when the embrace ended. It unhinged her, things were not going to be as she hoped between them. Time to turn on the charm. 

" Yes we made good time on the roads and I was looking forward to seeing you". The last part she had suggestively whispered and she fluttered her eyes to add to the effect. "Mmmm that's good", it was said in a dismissive manner, this was not how she had expected the conversation to go.

Mariana followed the other woman inside and they went to sit in the parlour room. Tea and biscuits were brought in for them both by Joseph who quickly left. They both looked at each other trying to think of a suitable way to break the silence. 

" Ann, Miss Walker will be back from her horse ride soon, she has been so looking forward to meeting you". Was Fred hinting that her wife was out of the house for a reason, maybe she wanted them to be friends who fucked in secret just like she did. "It will be nice to meet her finally, tell me Fred does she know about us?"

The colour draining from the other woman's face answered that question and she leaned forward grabbing her face in a vice like grip. " No she doesn't and it stays that way, do you understand I will tell her when I am ready". Mariana felt a flush of arousal and put her hand over Anne's and stroked it. " If your new plaything is out riding her horse should it please you to ride me. I can feel how aroused you are and if you reach into my drawers you will feel how aroused I am too. Come on Fred are we doing this"? 

As she spoke Mariana grabbed hold of the other woman's hand and tried to lower it to her skirt. Anne lister stilled her hand and yanked it away." What do you think you are doing Mary, I am married now and I take my vows very seriously. I love Ann in a way that I have never loved another, she loves and accepts me like no one else ever has done. I want us to be friends if we can manage that but I can tell you now once and for all our time for being carnal with each other is over." 

As Mariana was about to reply the door opened and in walked Ann Walker. Her golden hair shone in the sunlight streaming in through the window, her pale face was radiant and her big blue eyes shone in excitement at the other woman. Mariana stared at the young and beautiful woman. No wonder Anne didn't seem to be interested in her when her wife was so stunning and had a body to match, she has probably got a tight cunt as well. A pang of jealousy shot through her and she silently seethed. 

" Finally we meet Mrs Lawton, Anne has told me so much about you, it really is a pleasure to meet you". The two women shook hands and then Ann went and kissed Anne on the lips and asked her if she was ok. Mary watched the two women together and couldn't believe how relaxed they were with each other. It was like they were in their own bubble oblivious to everything around them including her. She had told Fred that a woman wouldn't marry her in this lifetime and yet here Ann Walker stood in front of her, kissing her wife as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Ann took a seat next to Anne and put her hand on her thigh. What the actual fuck is she marking her territory now or do they just sit like this in the house all the time. Maybe it was to show off that large vulgar engagement ring topped off with the thin wedding band. It was so shocking to her and it also drew her attention to Anne's strong thighs and long fingers. Oh the nights those fingers had been plunged inside of her and she had been fucked in every position imaginable. Then Anne would grind against her, sliding her pussy lips against her thigh and then gripping her with those muscular thighs, she felt her body reacting to the thought. Mariana tried to cross her legs to stop the ache that was happening but it didn't really help, the only aid she knew was those long glorious fingers inside of her. 

Anne Lister sat with her 2 wives in the same room and felt a little nauseas at the thought of her Adney finding out about the other woman. Of course the moment Mary had married Charles she had considered herself divorced but would Ann see it that way? 

A thousand times she had tried to tell Ann about her other lovers and wives but had been a coward, maybe ignorance was bliss? How could she broach the subject with her, how to even start it. 'Can you pass me the sugar my love and by the way you are my third wife, I have also asked 2 others to marry me but they weren't interested". Anne still smarted at Maria's and Veres rejection of her and not even Mariana knew of her marriage to Eliza or the other proposals. When she could think of a way in which it wouldn't hurt or upset the younger woman too much she would do it. If Ann ever asked she would have been honest and told her but the other woman never had.

Anne knew her Little One would forgive her but it would break her heart and she loved Ann too much to hurt her. Maybe it would be ok, Mary and Adney seemed to be getting along with each other and Anne felt herself relax. She had been heartbroken when Mariana married that rich oxygen thief but had come to accept it and only wanted the best for her. Would it be too much for Mariana to feel the same and wish her well. She knew it was over with Mariana while Ann was in her life and she wouldn't jeopardise their life together for anything or anyone including Mariana.

" So Mrs Lawton what tales can you tell me of Anne, you have known each other so long and Anne is so tight lipped about her past". Mariana smirked and said" Oh I think you would be surprised at some of the scrapes Anne and I have found ourselves in over the years. I could tell you some stories that would shock you about Fr..Anne". She loved how Anne tensed and glared at her. 

Joseph informed the ladies it was time for tea and they all went to join the rest of the Lister family in the dining hall. Mariana noticed how well all of the Lister family members had accepted Miss Walker into their family unit. Aunt Anne smiled at her with genuine warmth and listened attentively when she spoke in a quiet but firm voice. When Marian leaned over and whispered something to Ann they suddenly both broke out into a fit of giggling like schoolgirls. Her Fred had not taken her eyes off the younger woman once, she was like a love sick school girl and it was starting to annoy her. 

Mariana tried to make eye contact with Anne, surely the other woman remembered sitting around this table and eye fucking each other before going upstairs and actually fucking each other. They always fucked out any frustrations with each other and Mary definitely felt frustrated in many ways. 

"How is Mr Lawton?" Aunt Anne enquired in her usual cheerful manner but Mariana felt there was an edge to the question. "He's fine thank you for asking". Mariana looked at Anne but she was again paying her no interest and was winking at the young woman at her side. They both smiled at each other and Anne ran a hand down Miss Walkers arm whilst the rest of the family were looking at Mariana, she felt a little sick in her mouth at how the other women were behaving. 

Twenty years ago her and Anne were like that with each other, couldn't keep their hands or mouths to themselves. Even married to Charles her and Fred had kept up a passionate affair but always behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. Her Fred should be ashamed of herself acting like a randy teenager chasing skirt. 

" We are so happy you have come to visit us Mrs Lawton, is the guest bedroom to your satisfaction?" Mariana could swear that the younger Lister sister was goading her. All eyes were on her now and she smiled and confirmed it was to her liking. Hopefully Fred would pay her a secret visit and it would be more to her liking. Perhaps all of this was an act and Fred was punishing her for something which would be revealed later. She was more than happy to have any kind of sex be it loving or rough. They always said it was over and done between them but then always fell back into bed with each other. She would wait patiently for Fred to see sense and return to her. 

After an evening spent playing games of Backgammon and cards Mariana made her excuses and retired for the evening. She had spent most of the evening trying to speak with Anne, flirt with her and touch her. Ann and Marian seemed oblivious to her actions and this spurred her on all the more. Anne for her part dismissed her or moved away,shaking her head when Mary tried to touch her. 

Ooh this was maddening and she needed her release. How had things gone so wrong between them. In all the years she had known Anne Lister she had never seen her like this with anyone else but her and didn't know how to handle being put aside for a younger more prettier woman. The fact that Ann Walker was kind, sweet and a humble soul just annoyed Mariana all the more. Goddam it Fred I'm the one you want, I'm the one who knows you best. You will come back to me and I will accept you but I will also make you pay for your weakness. 

Mariana went to bed and masturbated with the thought of the places they had made love in and the places they had fucked in. There was a clear distinction in terms of actions, gentleness and force. She came hard at the thought of Anne licking her cunt slow and hard in the carriage while travelling to York. She lay panting and wondered if there was a chance of Anne repeating that any time in the future. 

Before leaving the next day Mariana again tried to get close to Anne Lister but was again thwarted by that annoying little minx Ann Walker. Everywhere she went the younger woman was there almost like she knew Marianas plans for her wife. Anne remained aloof and seemed almost relieved when Mary said she was setting off earlier than she had planned. 

Mariana waved goodbye to the Shibden residents and sat back in the carriage. When she was out of sight of the great hall she punched the seat in frustration and screamed. The footman enquired as to her wellbeing and she curtly replied that everything was fine. Everything was far from fine and for once she had left Shibden feeling angry, jealous and worst of all sexually frustrated. 

What the actual fuck of fuckery had happened these past few days. Fred was hers and hers alone, who the actual fuck did that little tart think she was stealing her away when Mariana needed Fred the most. Mariana always felt curse words empowered her when she was angry and fuck was her most vulgar curse word. 

She would go and lick her wounds and wait for Fred to come running back to her. It was inevitable really, they were after all made for each other...weren't they?


	2. Anne Lister is in a scrape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Lister is in trouble, Ann Walker finds out about her wife's other relationships, Mariana causes trouble between the Ann(e)s

Ann Walker sat sketching Argus in the bedroom she shared with her wife. She had tied Anne's purple cravat around the dogs neck and her top hat perched jauntily on his head. Not knowing how long the animal would remain in a seated position Ann quickly sketched him, her wife would love it and hopefully make her smile. Pleasing Anne and seeing her face light up with that brilliant and charming smile of hers always made Ann feel so warm and tingly inside. 

Argus stood up and shook his head sending the topper flying across the room, Ann laughed whilst quickly untying the cravat and with a reproachful look the dog left the room. 

Joseph knocked on the door with a letter and a large ornately carved chest in his arms. It reminded Ann of a pirates treasure chest she had read in stories as a child. The chest was made of rosewood and had brass hinges, rivets and handles with a large lock in the centre. It was beautiful and Ann was intrigued.

"Mrs Lawton's driver has delivered this chest and there is an accompanying letter for you ma'am." As the servant left she picked the envelope up off the bed. The cream coloured envelope had her name on and was sealed with the Lawton wax seal. It felt a little bit heavy and there was something loose inside.

Using the letter opener Ann broke the seal and removed the letter, she frowned as 2 objects fell out. The brass key to the chest had a frayed black ribbon tied around the end and the key itself looked worn and well used. A small gold heart shaped ring lay next to the key, she recognised it as the one worn by Mrs Lawton on her visit a few weeks previous. A shiver went down Ann's spine and she wasn't sure she wanted to read the accompanying letter. Why would that woman be sending her a ring and a wooden chest?

Ann recalled Marianas visit and shuddered. She had found her trying to tempt her wife into compromising situations and was constantly flirting with Anne when she thought Ann couldn't see or hear her. Poor Anne hadn't known what to do when Mrs Lawton kept throwing herself at her. She had stuck to her wife's side and made sure Anne and Mrs Lawton were not left alone together. The older woman had confessed to her that she couldn't wait for their guest to leave. 

Of course she was tempted to ask Anne about her relationship with Mrs Lawton but she wasn't brave enough and wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. It had taken her some time to regain her equilibrium after the visit and she had finally put that woman out of her mind. Now she had invaded her thoughts again, Ann wondered if she should leave the letter unread and the chest unopened. They both seemed to silently mock her with their presence.

Snatching the letter up Ann began to read but almost straight away wished she hadn't and had followed her first instinct to leave the items alone. In elegant flowing handwriting Mariana had written a short but dramatic letter.

Dear Miss Walker or Mrs Lister if you prefer,  
I write to offer my congratulations on your marriage to Anne and hope your union will be a happy one. I have seen how much you both care for each other and I only want to wish you both every happiness in your future life together.  
After much soul searching on my part I am now ready to release her from our own marriage vows and have sent back the ring she put on my finger over 20 years ago. I have never removed it until today and remember fondly all the times Anne would kiss it and tell me how happy she was the day she placed it on my finger.  
It feels bittersweet to say goodbye to my beloved wife Fred but I know I leave her in your capable hands. If there is anything I can do in terms of advising you of what my Fred/ your Anne desires in the bedroom please do not hesitate to get in touch.  
I have sent the chest of bedroom playthings Anne and I would use when she visited me at Lawton Hall. I don't think we will be using them again so have sent them with my copy of the key, Anne has the other one. I don't get the impression you would like the activities we enjoyed but I know how persuasive Anne is so possibly you might have sampled some things more erotic than just her fingers inside of you.  
From one Mrs Lister to another take care of her.  
Yours sincerely Mrs Mariana Lawton, formally Mrs Mariana Lister.

Three times Ann read the letter and a surge of anger shot through her. She crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room in disgust. That woman was beastly and vulgar, she never wanted to hear the name of Mariana Lawton again. 

Anne had lied to her and mislead her, she needed to see her wife and get her to explain but Ann was fuming and afraid she might say something she would regret. Better to try and calm down first but Anne was in big trouble and she had better have a good explanation for all of this.

Ann looked at the chest and inwardly debated wether to open it or not. Summoning up her courage she slipped the key in the lock, took a deep steadying breath and opened the chest. She didn't know what she had been expecting to find but it certainly wasn't what she was looking at. 

Though Ann was inexperienced when it came to sex she was no prude and only recently Anne had bound her hands together with her silk cravat. She had also blindfolded her with the same cravat a week later. Still that was nothing compared to what she was looking at, there were various sex aides and black leather, a lot of black leather. Intrigued she began to pull the items out, some of them were unknown to her. Some she had seen in one of Anne's pornographic magazine, all had a used look to them and they had been used, by her wife and that horrible woman. 

Although Ann hadn't seen a ball gag in real life before she recognised it from the magazine and on closer inspection noticed the faint teeth marks. That was defiantly used on Mariana, there was no way Anne would allow such a thing to be used to silence her. She held it by the thin black strap and placed it on the bed. 

There was a small soft leather phallic shaped object which had a large ring at the base, so that's what a butt plug looks like she marvelled. It wasn't something Ann had ever desired having something put up her bottom hole, surely it would be so painful. She threw it down on the bed in disgust. 

Of course she recognised the riding crop as she frequently rode her own horse and had a crop. An image of Mrs Lawton on all 4's with the ball gag in her mouth and butt plug in her bottom being struck with the crop by Anne flashed through her mind. Oh that damn woman putting ideas into her head she fumed. 

Next from the sex chest came a leather paddle with soft material on one side. She struck herself gently with both sides trying to decide which she preferred. She marvelled at how they both made such different sounds when she struck her leg and how both felt a little pleasurable. There was a black leather eye mask which Mariana must have worn and leather restraints of various sizes. She counted 8 in total and wondered what on earth could they have used those for. Ann tried to picture what the restraints were for but then stopped when she pictured Mariana with her legs stretched open with the restraints tied to the bed post making sure she couldn't close them. Anne would be between her legs lapping at her sopping wet pussy. She wanted to wash her own mind with soap to remove that thought.

Ann inhaled a deep breath and pulled out a strap-on, the dong was still in the ring. She held it gingerly by the strap and marvelled at the size of the dong, could that really fit in her pussy hole? She fantasised about Anne wearing it and taking her from behind whilst she was on all 4's. She swallowed and felt a flush of arousal at the thought. Her wife was so powerful and domineering she would easily take Ann in any position the young woman could imagine. 

No I will not get distracted and let her off so easily. In any case they would have to buy new things as she wouldn't touch anything her wIfe had used with her previous lover. Where do you buy such things Ann mused,she would ask Anne, it was one way in which her wife could make amends. 

The last items in the chest were leather clothing presumably worn by her wife. She admired the leather waistcoat but puzzled at the leather skirt. Surely Anne would have worn leather pants when dressed for the bedroom antics. The thought of her handsome husband in tight leather pants with the matching leather waistcoat and nothing else sent bolts of arousal coursing through her. She stroked the leather waistcoat and then put it on, it hung on her and it felt heavy. Oh they were certainly going to buy a new leather suite for Anne to wear, she couldn't wait to caress her wife's taut body while she was dressed in the soft material. 

She had calmed enough to face her wife and demand answers. It took her 4 attempts to write a letter to her but in the end she sent a brief note with Joseph to deliver. Now she would wait, she stroked the leather waistcoat to calm her nerves.

Anne Lister was digging out the trees just off the road to Shibden Hall, she still couldn't believe at times she was the mistress and in control of the great hall, the surrounding land and of course the tenants. It came with a lot of responsibility and hard work but she never shied away from work. 

She listened idly as the men around her gossiped like old women about their wives. Men really were simple creatures she mused. James was bemoaning the fact that his wife never stopped moaning and getting on at him. "Bring back the scolds bridle I say," chirped Sam. This was met with a chorus of agreements from the other men and much laughter. 

Anne couldn't believe her ears sometimes, she never thought of her own sweet wife in such a derogatory way. Her darling wife had such a gentle manner and Anne hung off her every word. Her sister Marian on the other hand was a different story. She would gladly pay to put a scolds bridle on her sister and not release her for a a few minutes or ten. Mmmm I wonder if the museum in Halifax still has one on display, I would gladly pay the guides a few coins to borrow it. The thought of her sister in the contraption unable to speak but doing her usual irritating eye roll made Anne smirk. She leant on her spade smiling to herself at the image.

Joseph was walking towards her with a pink envelope, a message from her wife. She had begun to look forward to the notes arriving. Sometimes it was just a note to say Ann loved her and how happy she was to be her wife but occasionally it was something a little racier. Just yesterday Ann had sent her a note saying she missed her and was lying on their bed with no drawers on fingering herself whilst waiting for her. Anne was infamous for her quick walk but that was slow compared to the speed she moved to get to her wife. Her mind pictured Ann letting her watch while she pleasured herself and then she would take over the penetration with her own fingers and tongue. Mmm it was worth it she mused, a smile touched her lips when she thought of their antics yesterday. 

Anne opened the letter and a gold ring dropped out. She bent down and picked it up and immediately felt the breath sucked from her. Her hand shook as she picked up Marianas gold ring, she inhaled deeply before opening the letter to read it. Her wife was quick and to the point. 'Care to explain, your ex-wife has sent me her wedding ring'. She re-read the letter and tugged anxiously at her collar.

She was in a scrape, this was bad really bad. Her feet had started taking her in the direction of the great hall before she realised what was happening. Anne needed a few minutes to plan her next move and think of what soothing words she could use to calm her wife. Slowing her walk to give herself time to come up with reasons for her deception she looked at Shibden. Realising Ann could be watching her slow walk and misinterpreting it as her being nonchalant Anne began to move at a swifter pace. 

Their bedroom door was closed and she was almost afraid to open it. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her wife was sitting on their bed with the chest she and Mariana used next to her, their playthings were scattered around Ann. The younger woman turned to her and glared at her with a cold hard stare. 

Closing the door behind her Anne walked to the bed and sat near her wife. She put her head in her hands and began her apologies and begged her wife to take mercy on her. Realising the younger woman hadn't yet spoken Anne looked at her and could see the hurt in her eyes. She read Marianas letter and threw it on the bed in disdain. Never would she have believed Mary would have been so cruel and hurtful. What a mess she thought. 

Anne Lister poured out her heart whilst Ann sat silently looking at her. She informed the young woman of her many conquest, her marriage to Eliza and the proposals to Maria and Vere. They talked for hours and Anne could not stop apologising and promised to do all she could to make up for her hurtful behaviour. 

After a few tense hours between the couple Ann Walker was ready to forgive her scoundrel of a husband but she had a few conditions, Anne agreed to everything without question. 

The ring and other items were put back in the chest and it was buried in an undisclosed location by John Booth somewhere on the Shibden estate. 

The Anne's decided to take a trip to London and visit Soho where Anne had collected most of the items in the chest from over the years. There were a few specialist shops that they could visit to buy the leather clothing from and Anne was very excited about the suggestion to buy leather pants. 

Anne suggested herself that she would sever contact with Mariana and would inform Ann if she tried to contact her. What Mary had done was unforgivable and Anne knew their friendship was over.

A few days later Anne received a letter from Mariana. When she had finished reading it she gave it to Ann to read, there would be no more secrets between them. 

My dearest Fred I hope I find you well. I am writing to let you know that I will wait for you to tire of your new plaything and will take you back when you are ready. I know she does not make you as happy as I do and there is no way she matches your sexual appetite like I do. I still love you Fred more than your Miss Walker ever will.  
Do you remember all of the times we have made love in bed or travelled by carriage and your hand has been up my skirt or your tongue on my pussy lips. Those long fingers of yours make me weak at the knees. The memories of our intimate time together will keep me warm and wet until you return to me Fred. Surely you can't walk away from me after 20 years.  
I love you and always will.  
Yours With great affection Mary.

Ann threw the letter in the fire and both women watched while it burned. Mariana continued to write to Anne but never received a reply. Anne knew she had given that woman 20 years of her life but refused to give her even a second more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my story, I had fun writing this. please leave a comment x


End file.
